


Graduación

by Gimmeshelter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, school au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeshelter/pseuds/Gimmeshelter
Summary: La secundaria llega a su fin; Chan teme que Jisung se termine con ella.





	Graduación

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeñísimo texto que se me ocurrió en la escuela. Puede que exista una continuación, sin embargo, por el momento, decido dejarlo así. 
> 
> Es mi primer aporte en el fandom de Stray Kids, es un mundo nuevo para mí :)  
> Espero que puedan disfrutarlo.

Chan tragó saliva.  
Era un manojo de nervios, estaba ansioso. Cuando la orden se dio, los estudiantes avanzaron uno a uno hacia el escenario, recibiendo dos cosas: un diploma y una felicitación. Era el rector quien entregaba los diplomas, perfectamente vestido con un traje de apariencia costosa, una sonrisa de comercial en el rostro y el cabello perfectamente engomado, peinado en dos partes. Luego, un fotógrafo les tomaba una fotografía que se agregaría al anuario.  
Efectivamente, Chan estaba a cuatro personas de graduarse de la escuela secundaria y definitivamente no quería. 

Jisung estaba sentado, como todos, frente al escenario. La ceremonia de graduación empezó hace cuarenta minutos exactos. Él, a su vez, era otro manojo de nervios, sin embargo, estaba acompañado del sentimiento de desasosiego, angustia, desesperación. Estaba feliz por Chan, orgulloso de él. Pero, la idea de no poder verlo todos los días, a sabiendas de que el mayor debía ir a la Universidad y alejarse de él, le presionaba el pecho.  
Le estaba ahogando.  
Lo nombraron y subió al escenario, observó las facciones incómodas de Chan, y rió ante su sonrisa nerviosa.  
Tomó su diploma, se tomó la fotografía posando una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios. Fijó sus ojos en él, Jisung, y su corazón se apretó; viéndole a lo lejos desde el escenario. Jisung quedó perplejo, se dio cuenta, que no quería perder a Chan. No estaba listo para dejarlo ir, y estaba seguro de que Chan tampoco quería irse. 

Era un hecho que había un “algo” en su relación, que superaba la idea de amigos de toda la vida o mejores amigos.  
Ese algo era pequeño, diminuto tal vez. Pero existía. Existía junto al beso que compartieron una noche, en la que volvían de una fiesta de un amigo de Bang Chan por su cumpleaños, un par de meses atrás. Su primer beso, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, mientras regresaban al hogar de Chan caminando por la acera. Jisung estaba un poco ebrio, sólo un poco, como para volverse un milímetro más cariñoso que antes. Había rodeado la cintura de Chan en algún momento de la caminata, y estaba viéndolo fijamente, pensando en quién sabe quién. De repente, Chan dio una media vuelta y quedó frente a él, a un par de centímetros distanciados. El beso ocurrió, de forma fugaz, Jisung terminó con las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón latiéndole irregularmente. Chan mantenía una risita en sus labios, tímida y divertida, tomó su mano y siguieron caminando junto al calor de sus dedos unidos. 

La celebración terminó sin más. Un par de horas más tarde, Han Jisung estaba acostado en la cama de Bang Chan, ambos aún con el uniforme, abrazados. Chan tomó la posición de la cuchara grande, como estaba acostumbrado. Los últimos dos meses habían sido eso, las veces en las que dormían en la cama de alguno lo hacían juntos, dejando la cama para invitados en el suelo, de lado, atribuyéndole un único objetivo de ser una pantalla, cuando despertaban en la mañana para ir a la escuela, la desarmaban como si alguien hubiese dormido allí. Sin más, ya no habría eso.  
A Jisung aún le quedaban dos años más para graduarse, y Chan se discutía su futuro. Aplicó en varias Universidades de la zona, esperaba las respuestas; por supuesto positivas, ya que había estudiado todo el cuatrimestre para ellas. 

El cabello de Jisung olía demasiado rico, escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración. Su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura del más chico, mientras el otro, entre el hueco formado entre su cuello y hombro, y la almohada. 

—Hyung —suspiró Jisung. La contracción de su diafragma se sintió en todo su abdomen, Chan lo aprisionó más junto a su propio cuerpo. 

—Me gustas —dijo Bang Chan. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero lo estaba sintiendo más que nunca: le gustaba la presencia de Jisung, su apariencia, su calor, su personalidad risueña y su obsesión con los videojuegos. 

—Tú también —volvió a suspirar —. Te quiero —agregó, y su corazón se encogió en su caja torácica. Chan no podía permitirse abandonar eso, cuando no había empezado. Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Bang Chan lo giró sobre su eje para quedar frente a frente, con sus cabezas recostadas sobre la almohada.

Acercó sus labios lentamente y dejó un pequeño beso cálido, apenas moviendo su boca. Se separó de él con las mejillas enrojecidas para observar la sonrisa tonta de Jisung. No, definitivamente no lo iba a perder, ya encontraría la forma de poder estar a su lado. 

—Te quiero —susurró, antes de recibir un beso igual al anterior.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
